Nouvel an sur Matsuri Island !
by Okina-san
Summary: Quand tous les personnages de One Piece se réunissent sur une île festive pour fêter le nouvel an, qu'est ce que ça donne ? Eh bien, ça devient un brouhaha général, une pagaille autant à ba bord qu'à tribord, mais je vous laisse voir par vous même...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue, tant qu'il en est encore temps…**

_Une petite introduction avant que la situation dégénère au point que nous, auteurs et lecteurs, ne contrôlions plus rien…_

- Wahouh ! C'est trop cool ! s'écria Monkey D. Luffy, pirate et homme-caoutchouc de son état.

- Luffy, murmura Nami, la navigatrice rousse, ne t'exclame pas alors que je sens que tu vas demander…

- Mais au fait, on est où, là ? On fait quoi ?

- Je l'avais vu venir !

Elle décocha un de ses direct du droit fulgurant.

- Je trouve qu'elle fait plutôt peur… murmurais-je. Moi, c'est Ôkina-san, et je tiens aujourd'hui la caméra pour retransmettre en direct les évènements de Matsuri Island.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Usopp. Et qui es-tu ?

- Je viens de le dire, Ôkina-san ! Et je vous préviens, ça tourne ! Robin, voudrais -tu leur expliquer la situation, ainsi qu'à nos téléspectateurs ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes ici, sur Matsuri Island, pour célébrer le nouvel an. Et, détail important, tout le monde est invité. C'est une sorte de rassemblement.

- C'est le nouvel an ? bailla Zoro, le bretteur, qui venait juste de terminer sa sieste.

- Ca va, bien dormi ? demandais-je.

- Pas assez...

- Et il y aura vraiment tout le monde ? interrogea Usopp, le sniper.

Secrètement, il espérait revoir une douce blonde qu'il avait quitté sur son île natale. Chopper prit la parole :

- Dîtes, peut-être… Peut-être que l'on reverra Sogeking ?

- Je ne pense pas, mon petit Chopper, répondit Usopp. Il m'a dit qu'il était trèèèèès occupé en ce moment. Le sauvetage du monde, ça n'attend pas !

- Vraiment ? Il est trop cool, comme héros !

- Je veux un autographe, je suis trop fan de Sogeking ! m'exclamais-je.

- N'est-ce pas ? En fait, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris… D'ailleurs,…

Les yeux de Chopper s'illuminèrent d'étoiles, tandis que le sniper lui racontait une autre de ses incroyables aventures. Mais même si Usopp raconte de très belles histoires, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui , c'est pourquoi je vous propose de regarder plutôt les autres membres de l'équipage.

- Il y aura vraiment tout le monde ? reprit Luffy. Shanks ? Ace ? Et… Oh non, on s'en va vite d'ici… Mon grand-père…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, ajouta Robin, ce grand panneau là-bas informe très clairement qu'il est interdit de se battre ici. Ôkina-san ?

- Oui !

Et je filme en gros plan ledit panneau.

- Oh c'est trop nul, râla Zoro, venez, on se barre…

- La ferme ! cria Nami. C'est le nouvel an, j'aimerais le fêter sans escarmouches ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à la baston ? Tas de muscles sans cervelle !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Nami chérie, approuva Sanji., le cuisinier charmeur.

- Ta gueule, love-sourcil !

- Tu me cherches, marimo ?

- J'ai bien envie de te faire ta fête, mais il y a plus important.

Sanji colle presque son visage à l'objectif de ma caméra, son œil visible en cœur.

- Coucou mesdemoiselles ! Je suis célibataire, si une jolie fille est intéressée…

- Sanji ! le réprimandais-je.

- Ah oui, désolé. En bref, c'est une immense réunion sur cette île pour célébrer la nouvelle année.

- J'ai hâte de voir qui viendra, sourit la navigatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : première rencontre**

Notre petit équipage progressait dans cette immense île. Soudain, Luffy poussa un cri et pointa son doigt dans une direction.

- Eh, regardez par-là bas !

- Ce ne serait pas… murmura Nami.

- Ah mais si, on dirait bien ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Incroyable… sourit Zoro.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? reprit Nami.

- Mais si c'est lui ! s'écria Luffy.

En entendant des voix familières dans son dos, la personne au centre de la discussion se retourna. Une toque haute de deux mètres de haut. Des longues moustaches blondes. Une jambe de bois.

- Oh, bah ça alors, Zeff ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Alors comme ça tu es venu, vieux schnock, grommela Sanji.

- Salut les jeunots ! Alors, prêts à fêter le nouvel an ?

- Il est en forme, l'ancêtre… remarqua Zoro.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, Zeff aux pieds rouges était l'une des rares personnes capables de mettre une raclée au dragueur débile qui leur servait de cuisinier.

- Qui est-ce ? demandèrent enfin Chopper, Robin et Franky.

- Ah, c'est vrai, vous ne le connaissez pas, leur expliqua le sniper. Eh bien c'est tout simplement l'arrière-grand-père de Sanji.

- Jamais de la vie ! hurla ce dernier, infligeant à Usopp un des coups de pieds dont il avait le secret.

- Eh oh, un peu de respect ! Je ne suis pas si vieux ! cria Zeff en frappant de nouveau le sniper de sa jambe de bois.

- Mon dieu, dis-je à voix basse, le résultat n'est pas beau à voir. Faudra censurer cette scène au montage…

- Ce n'est pas du direct ? demanda Chopper.

- Et mer… zut.

Je reviens à présent à Zeff.

- C'est incroyable la longueur de ces moustaches… murmurais-je en zoomant sur ces dernières. Elles sont dans le livre des records ?

- Eh bien vieux schnoque, demanda Sanji, tu n'es pas resté sur le Baratie ?

- Ben non, qu'est-ce que tu crois, petit cornichon. La nouvelle année est quand même un événement important. Eh mais… Pourquoi ce type est en pleurs ? s'étonna-t-il en m'apercevant.

- C'est que, articulais-je entre quelques sanglots, c'est trop d'émotions ! Vous vous êtes appelés mutuellement « vieux schnoque » et « petit cornichon » ! C'est trop émouvant quand on sait que derrière cette agressivité apparente qui règne entre vous se cache en réalité une relation père-fils d'une rare beauté ! Je sais à quel point vous comptez l'un pour l'autre… D'ailleurs, un de mes confrères a retransmis en direct le départ de Sanji du Baratie (un grand moment !), cette scène est une preuve _irréfutable_ de la complicité qui vous unis !

- Eh, mais cesse de déblatérer ces sornettes ! m'interrompit Zeff.

- Bouuhwaaaa… pleurait bruyamment Franky. C'est trop beau, tout ça, je ne savais pas…

- Franky, tu pleures ? m'étonnais-je.

- Mais non, je pleure pas, idiot ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil ! Bouhouuuu…

Zeff croisa les bras.

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Ce cornichon est une des pires choses qui me soient arrivées, je ne suis pas mécontent que ce fardeau soit devenu un pirate.

Sanji renchérit.

- Moi de même, je pense que je serais devenu fou si j'étais resté une année de plus sur cette coque de noix.

Mais derrière les mots, la vérité demeurait. Zeff était en réalité heureux que Sanji soit parti car ainsi il pourrait réaliser son rêve, et le blond était reconnaissant à l'ancien pirate d'avoir accepté et facilité sa décision.

- Qui es-tu ? interrogea finalement Zeff.

- C'est Ôkina-san, répondit Franky. Notre SUPER caméra-man !

- Ah…

Zeff n'avait pas l'air de nous accorder la moindre attention, moi et ma chère caméra. De toute façon, que pouvait-il savoir sur la haute technologie : il était tellement vieux… C'était tout de même un peu humiliant. Sanji reprit :

- Eh mais si le vioc est là…

- SANJI ! Espèce de face de pet !

Au loin, on vit s'approcher en courant deux silhouettes : l'une d'elles avait des énormes avants bras (peut-être avait-elle un lien de parenté avec Franky ?) et un turban noué sur le front, et l'autre, plus petite, était mal rasée et portait des lunettes de soleil.

- Ah, les voilà, soupira le pirate aux pieds rouges.

Les deux personnes avaient l'air en colère.

- On n'a pas pu te mettre une raclée l'autre jour, mais crois-moi on s'est surentraîné et on est plus forts que jamais, pas vrai Zeff ?

- Euh…Oui, bien sûr, hésita ce dernier. Vous avez mis la table et fait le ménage pendant deux jours…

- Tu vois, demi-portion. Cette fois, tu va le sentir pass…

Les individus s'étaient jetés sur Sanji pour l'attaquer, mais celui-ci riposta avec une extrême facilité d'un « shoot mouton » et les envoya au tapis. Zeff s'agenouilla près d'eux :

- Patty, Carne, vous ne comprendrez donc jamais que vous ne faites pas le poids face à Sanji ?

- Si mais on voulait réessayer, pleurnichèrent-ils, gisants à terre.

Le blond s'approcha de ces derniers, tirant une bouffée de fumée.

- Ah ben ça alors les gars, vous êtes toujours aussi nuls, ricana-t-il.

- Tu parles, avec un entraînement pareil…lui murmura Usopp.

- Bon allez, on va s'installer à l'auberge, reprit Zeff.

- O.K. Ben à la prochaine alors, leur dit Nami en leur faisant des signes de bras en guise d'au revoir.

Zeff fit demi-tour, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Ah, au fait cornichon : on a vu ton avis de recherche.

Je ne sais (vraiment) pas pourquoi, mais Sanji se raidit comme un balai.

- …Il est…Comment dire…, continua Zeff, les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il allait éclater de rire.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, le vieux… murmura Sanji. Il est totalement abstrait…

- C'est un sujet sensible, déclara Robin.

- Je le trouve très réaliste, au contraire ! C'est tout à fait toi !

Carne me montra alors le fameux avis de recherche, que je filmai avant de me tordre de rire avec lui, Zeff et Patty.

- C'est pas la peine de rigoler, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes la risée de la gente féminine ! se lamenta Sanji avec une tronche pitoyable, ce qui déclencha un nouveau fou-rire. Je suis le plus photogénique du groupe (mis à part mes deux déesses), pourquoi n'ais-je pas eut droit à un avis de recherche digne de ce nom ?

- Ha ha ha ! Sacré Sanji…Bon allez, on y va cette fois ! ordonna Zeff.

- OK. À plus !

Puis les membres du Baratie s'en allèrent. Les Mugiwaras firent de même et partirent à la recherche d'un lieu pour passer la nuit, car l'après midi venait de commencer, et s'ils n'y allaient pas maintenant, il y aurait une multitude de gens voulant réserver une chambre. Il valait mieux s'y prendre à l'avance…

Ils arrivèrent à une auberge qui semblait assez modeste. Nami décida d'aller y faire un tour, histoire de voir un peu les prix proposés.

La rousse resta sous le choc :

- QUOI ? Cinq cent mille berrys par personne ? Et par nuits ?

- Eh oui ma p'tite dame. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de monter les prix si on veut se faire de l'argent. C'est comme ça, c'est l'inflation vous savez ! La crise du berry, même ! lui répondit l'aubergiste.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire un prix, nous sommes très nombreux, vous savez, essaya Robin.

- Et en plus on risque de rester un petit bout de temps…reprit Franky.

Mouvement de tête négatif.

- Si vous voulez, je ferai la cuisine pendant notre séjour, ce sera plus facile pour vos employés… proposa Sanji.

Mouvement de tête négatif.

- Je vous ferai de la pub devant l'auberge en racontant mes incroyables aventures en tant que grand guerrier des mers… tenta Usopp.

Mouvement de tête négatif.

- Je jouerai des SUPER morceaux de musique avec ma SUPER guitare pendant les repas pour distraire les autres convives…

Mouvement de tête négatif.

- M…Moi je soignerais les malades gratuitement…dit timidement Chopper.

Mouvement de tête négatif.

- Moi je veux dormir…grogna Zoro.

Mouvement de tête négatif.

Mouvement de tête négatif.

- Eh mais on n'a encore rien dit ! s'écrièrent les autres, moi y compris.

Hélas, cela s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu…

Mais après des longues minutes, qui parurent une éternité à l'équipage, Nami réussit enfin à avoir une baisse de prix de deux cent mille berrys par personnes.

- Nami chérie tu es formidable ! s'écria Sanji, l'œil en cœur.

- Pfiouf ! Cela n'a pas été facile… dit Nami en s'essuyant le front.

- L'important, c'est que nous ayons une chambre où dormir, déclara Robin.

Zoro avait l'air de s'en balancer complètement.

- Moi, tant que je peux faire ma sieste…

Puis l'aubergiste nous montra nos chambres : celles de Luffy, d'Usopp, de Zoro et de Franky se trouvaient au deuxième étage, tandis que celles de Nami, de Robin, de Chopper et la mienne étaient au troisième. Nos affaires rangées dans les placards, nous allâmes visiter les lieux, puis explorer l'île.

- Ah ! Tout ça m'a donné faim, s'exclama Luffy la main sur le ventre.

- Sans blague ! Tu as toujours faim de toute façon…répondit Usopp.

- Elle est vraiment trop cool cette île…dit de plus en plus bas le capitaine, avant de pousser un cri de panique qui fit sursauter tout l'équipage.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! demanda Nami affolée.

Il mit un moment à répondre, une goutte de sueur sur la joue.

- C'est lui…Il…Il est là !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Essayer de s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds peut se révéler très dangereux...**

- Mais QUI est là, Luffy ? demanda Usopp, aussi paniqué que les autres.

Le brun ne répondit pas et ordonna aux autres de se cacher dans un coin, en prenant Nami par la main.

- Répond-nous Luffy ! murmura Sanji.

Le capitaine lui fit signe de se taire et pointa son doigt vers le fond de la rue.

Au loin, une personne assez âgée marchait tranquillement en se fourrant le doigt dans le nez.

- Très élégant…me moquais-je en zoomant sur le concerné.

- J'espérais ne plus jamais le croiser, se lamenta Luffy. Je tenais à la vie…

- C'est vrai, déclara Chopper, rappelez-vous, à Water Seven. Il l'a frappé super fort avec son… son quoi déjà ?

- …Poing de l'amour ! enchaîna le capitaine. Sérieux, j'ai cru que ma vie allait se terminer à ce moment-là…

Sanji me raconta que Monkey D. Garp, vice Amiral de la Marine et grand-père de Luffy, l'avait retrouvé à Water Seven, la ville de l'eau. En même temps, il en avait profité pour montrer à son cher petit-fils à quel point il tenait à lui.

- Ha, sacré Luffy, ricana Usopp.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois craindre quelqu'un, déclara Zoro.

- En même temps, il y a de quoi ! s'exclama Sanji.

- C'est vrai qu'il est effrayant, tremblota Chopper en se cachant derrière Nami.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'il est assez loin. On peut y aller sans bruit, chuchota Luffy.

« Sans bruit ? Notre Luffy a dit « sans bruit » ? Incroyable… » pensai-je. Les Mugiwaras sortirent de leur cachette sur la pointe des pieds, sous le regard étonné des passants. Ils ne produirent aucun son jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine trébuche sur une pierre et tombe dans le décolleté d'une jolie demoiselle qui malheureusement passait par-là.

- Kyaaaaa ! Sale pervers !

Malencontreusement, sous l'effet de la surprise et par réflexe, la jeune fille leva sa jambe chaussée d'une sandale à bout pointu (aïe) et donna un puissant coup de pied entre les jambes du capitaine qui gît à terre en ce moment, défunt.

- Amen, murmurai-je.

- Que ton âme repose en paix, continua Chopper.

- Ne t'en fait pas Luffy. Je saurais reprendre le navire au nom du grand capitaine Usopp, comme tu le souhaitais de ton vivant.

- Eh mais qu'est ce que vous dites ? hurla la navigatrice en nous frappant tous les trois. Il n'est pas mort, regardez !

En effet, celui-ci avait l'air de souffrir énormément car il gisait à terre en gémissant. Pas très étonnant vous allez me dire (aoutch ! J'ai mal rien que d'y penser…)

- Aiiiiiiiie ! Ca fait trop maaaaaaaal !

- Gente dame, pour pardonner le comportement abject de mon capitaine, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un thé avec moi ? demanda Sanji en s'inclinant devant la demoiselle.

- Pourquoi pas ! répondit-elle après avoir regardé Luffy avec dégoût.

Et Sanji l'emmena dans le bar le plus proche.

- Bon débarras…déclara Zoro.

- Oh mais qui vois-je là ?

Le sang de Luffy se glaça. Cette voix, il la connaissait trop bien : une voix éraillée par le temps, grave et perçante. Le brun se retourna avec précaution et vit en face de lui la tête ridée de son grand-père, ses gros sourcils broussailleux froncés.

- LUFFY ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! hurla-t-il en le prenant par le col. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas brutaliser une dame ?

- Mais…j'ai trébuché…

- Peu importe, déclara le vice-amiral en secouant notre pauvre capitaine dans tous les sens. Je t'ai vu plonger dans le décolleté de cette femme ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Luffy, tu me déçois. Alors comme ça tu es devenu un pervers ?

C'est alors que Nami intervint. Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que son Luffy se faisait massacrer !

- M…Mais non…Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il a trébuché sur une pierre et au même moment une jeune fille passait là.

- C'est vrai, affirmais-je, la passante qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est la faute de la pierre, elle n'avait qu'à pas être là…

Garp releva un de ses sourcils ébouriffés. Sa tête était à mourir de rire, mais je pense que dans des situations comme celle là, mieux vaut garder son sérieux.

Soudain, le Marine leva son bras, prêt à frapper.

- Eh eh eh, c'est du direct ! lui dis-je, affolé.

Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit.

- Eh bien, chers téléspectateurs, dis-je en tournant la caméra vers moi. Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes d'entres vous, (cette fanfic est quand même classée AP), nous allons parler du bernard l'hermite. Ah, le bernard l'hermite…Quel curieux crustacé d'environs 3 centimètres qui vole les coquilles des autres habitants des fonds marins pour s'en faire une maison…

Bien. Refaisons le point sur la situation : Luffy a trébuché et est tombé directement dans le décolleté d'une jeune passante. Son grand-père, ayant assisté à la scène, lui a communiqué son ultime coup de poing : le « coup de poing de l'amour »…Le vice-amiral vient définitivement de chasser notre cher capitaine de ce monde.

- Amen, répéta Chopper.

- Que ton âme…

- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas du tout marrant ! hurla encore une fois la navigatrice, faisant taire le sniper en lui infligeant un de ses coups de poing ultime (elle en a un elle aussi ?)

- Bon, reprit Garp en se relevant avec difficulté, ce qui est fait est fait. C'est inutile de…Outch ! Mon dos, il est coincé !

La scène était plutôt comique : le vice-amiral avait les jambes à moitié pliées, le dos courbé et la main dessus. Entre le grand-père et le petit-fils, aucun ne rattrapait l'autre.

- Quelle famille quand même…entre le capitaine semi-débile et toujours affamé, et le vice-amiral aux os fragiles… murmurais-je.

- Et encore, me dit Nami, tu n'as pas vu le grand frère !

- Il est pire ? demandais-je.

- Pire ? Pas vraiment, il est assez mature, mais il est spécial lui aussi : il s'endort dans son assiette, voilà tout. Un genre très particulier de narcolepsie…

- Et comment est-il physiquement, que si je le croise, je sache que c'est lui ?

- Ben…Il a des taches de rousseur noires, les cheveux bruns, un chapeau orange et il se balade toujours torse nu.

- Cheveux bruns, chapeau orange. D'accord.

- Aidez-moi, au lieu de bavarder tranquillement ! cria Garp, toujours bloqué.

Chopper se précipita directement vers lui en prenant sa forme humaine.

- Ca risque de faire un peu mal, lui dit le petit renne (petit, façon de parler).

- Ha ! Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air…se vanta Garp.

- On va voir ça tout de suite, déclara le docteur.

Il lui remit le dos droit en un coup. Le vice-amiral poussa un cri déchirant.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu es un docteur ou bien un horrible meurtrier sans cœur ?

- Mais je vous avais dit que ça allait faire mal !

- C'est ça, votre résistance ? se moqua Usopp.

- Vous voulez un petit coup de SUPER cola ? demanda Franky.

- Non merci, le dévisagea Garp.

- Nami ? demandais-je.

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

- J'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a un garçon là bas qui ressemble beaucoup à la description que tu m'as faite du grand frère de Luffy…lui dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers une table dressée sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et de bien voir, car d'un coup, on entendit un choc, puis des cris de panique venants dudit restaurant. Ensuite, la foule vint se rassembler autour de la table.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Luffy en traversant la rue.

Nous le suivîmes en courant. Il avait tellement hâte de savoir qu'il s'était mis à courir comme un fou. Arrivé là bas, un paquet de gens bloquait l'entrée.

- Pardon…Pardon…

C'était vraiment difficile de passer entre les gens. Ils étaient serrés comme des sardines. Mais après quelques efforts, nous arrivâmes à nous rapprocher le plus de la table.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Robin au serveur présent.

- C'est l'homme qui est devant…Il…Il est mort !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Une flamme endormie**

_- C'est l'homme qui est devant…Il…Il est mort !_

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent ensemble les membres de l'équipage.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour ce pauvre homme. Que son âme repose en paix…déclarais-je.

- Excusez-nous, mais pouvons-nous regarder de qui il s'agit ? demanda Robin.

- …Si vous voulez, hésita le serveur.

La foule de gens, ayant écouté la conversation, s'écarta. Luffy s'avança, laissant son équipage derrière, parmi la foule. Il éclata soudain de rire, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

- Luffy, pourquoi tu rigoles dans un moment aussi triste ? demanda le sniper.

Mais il s'esclaffait de plus belle. Décidément, ce capitaine était plus que bête…

- Arrête de rire, abruti ! s'exclama Zoro.

- Mais où est passé Garp ? demanda Chopper.

- Ah, il m'a dit de vous dire au revoir car les décès, c'est pas sa tasse de thé, répondit Zoro.

- Bwaaaaaaa ! pleura bruyamment Franky. La mort est un événement terriblement triste mais inévitable ! Quelle douleur ! Quelle terrible fatalité ! Quand je pense à la famille de ce jeune homme qui ne le sait pas encore…

Le cyborg se moucha fort peu discrètement dans une nappe. D'ailleurs, le serveur n'eut pas l'air ravi. Tout le monde montrait une certaine pitié pour le défunt à part cet idiot de capitaine qui riait de plus en plus fort.

- Luffy, ça suffit maintenant ! le réprimanda la navigatrice.

- Mais vient voir, lui dit Luffy en l'emmenant vers la table, la prenant par la main.

Nami se tut un instant, puis, entendant un faible ronflement provenant d'un jeune homme brun aux taches de rousseur, au chapeau orange posé sur la table, elle pouffa à son tour, avant de rire aux éclats aux côtés de Luffy.

- Même Nami maintenant ? s'exclama Chopper.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ? se demanda Zoro.

- Ce doit être ça, l'amour, s'exclama Franky, prenant une pose ridicule.

- Mais non abruti, lui dis-je, l'amour ne rends pas hilare.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sait d'abord ? me demanda méchamment ce crétin de ferraille.

- J'en sais que…que…Ce sont des raisons personnelles !

- Pfff ! soupira-t-il. Dis tout de suite que tu ne le sais pas.

Mais, supérieur à ses propos désolants, je m'en allai filmer ailleurs. Soudain, tandis que je m'approchait de la table, le soit disant mort se réveilla brusquement. Ceci provoque un panique générale pour la foule.

- Il s'est réveillé !

- C'est un démon !

- Il est ressuscité !

Tout le monde partit du restaurant dans un vacarme épouvantable. Seul les Mugiwaras restèrent, Luffy et Nami riant toujours.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? déclara enfin le ressuscité.

- Ha ha ha, rigola le capitaine, sacré Ace !

Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait encore du riz collé à la figure. Je me rapprochai de lui, pour mieux le voir. L'équipage avait l'air vraiment étonné.

- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, reprit la navigatrice, je vous présente Ace, le grand frère de Luffy !

Comme le concerné ouvrait des grands yeux étonnés de « celui qui ne comprend pas tout », Nami lui expliqua la situation.

- Tu t'es encore endormi dans ton assiette…

- Ah, c'est drôle, ça ! s'exclama Ace.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rends pas compte qu'il a semé la panique…murmura Usopp à Zoro.

Le seul serveur qui était resté là déclara alors.

- Je suis content que vous soyez en vie monsieur.

- C'est ce que je disais toute à l'heure, repris-je, quelle famille !

- Désolé pour les dégâts, enchaîna Nami. Les clients ont tout mis en bazar quand ils sont partis…

- Ouais on va tout ranger, s'excusa Ace en remettant une table debout.

Tout l'équipage se mit à ranger la terrasse ; ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le frère de Luffy firent connaissance, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Eh tu ne range pas, toi ? me demanda Zoro.

- Bien sûr que non : je suis caméra-man, pas femme de ménage ! rétorquais-je.

Mais je changeai très vite d'avis en me prenant une raclée de la part de notre cher bretteur. Les tables rangées, le balais passé, les chaises remises en place, le serveur nous offrit quelques rafraîchissements.

- Tenez, buvez ça, nous dit-il en nous apportant un plateau rempli de boissons.

- Merci, disons-nous tous en chœur.

Chopper choisit un verre de jus d'orange, Zoro saisit fermement une choppe de bière, Usopp eut une préférence pour un chocolat chaud, Robin choisit une tasse de café, Franky se jeta sur une bouteille de cola, de mon côté, je prit un jus de pomme tandis que Nami opta pour une menthe à l'eau.

- Eh, en fait Ace, demanda le capitaine en sirotant son verre de limonade, pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Pour la même raison que nous, abruti ! lança Nami.

Même si elle le traitait de façon déplorable, la navigatrice aimait son capitaine plus que tout et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. De plus, elle savait très bien que c'était réciproque.

- Je me suis dit que vous alliez sûrement venir, et j'avais envie de te revoir, petit frère, reprit Ace.

- C'est vrai ? Cool !

- Vous…Vous êtes l'équipage au chapeau de paille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement le serveur. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Franky, Sogeking…mais, où est passé Sanji ? demanda-t-il, après avoir pointé du doigt les membres de l'équipage.

- Oh, ne faites pas attention à lui, répondit le bretteur, il est sûrem…

- NAMI SWAAAN, ROBIN CHWAAAN ! Mes déesses ! Je vous ai manqué ? s'exclama le cuisinier en tournoyant vers les filles, son œil en cœur.

- Ah, le voilà, soupira le sniper.

- Où tu étais encore ? demandais-je.

Sanji se renfrogna brusquement en s'asseyant au fond de sa chaise.

- Ben…La fille, elle m'a larguée, dit-il péniblement en massant sa joue où avait été marqué une trace de main rougeâtre.

Pris de pitié, j'allai le consoler.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant !

- Et puis, tu as l'habitude, se moqua l'épéiste.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, face de buisson ? dit notre cuisinier qui semblait avoir reprit du punch.

- J'ai dit que tu n'était qu'un coureur de jupons qui se prend à chaque fois des râteaux !

Et c'est là que prit racine une bagarre inévitable qui allait sûrement arriver à un moment ou à un autre si ce n'était pas maintenant.

- On dirait des gamins, soupira Nami, prenant appui sur l'épaule de Luffy.

- Alors c'est ça, l'équipage des Mugiwaras… se stupéfia le serveur.

- Mais, au fait, lui demanda Robin, comment avez-vous su ce que nous aillions prendre comme boissons ?

- C'est parce que…commença-t-il en prenant un air supérieur…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : gogo gadgeto-dépression**

_- C'est parce que… _

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de sa phrase, à part Ace qui se réendormit dans son assiette de riz. Soudain, on entendit un bruit de fracas, puis des grognements. Quelqu'un venait d'abîmer la terrasse en bois de l'entrée du restaurant.

- Ah ! Mais on venait juste de tout nettoyer ! s'énerva Luffy.

- Ben vous recommencerez ! répondit une voix.

- Oh le salaud…murmurai-je.

La poussière soulevée par les dégâts envahit le restaurant, sous les yeux étonnés de tous. Une silhouette se rapprocha d'eux, tandis qu'à chacun de ses pas le bois brisé craquait.

- Cette situation m'insupporte vraiment, dit une voix désagréable, personne ne veux accepter ! Peut-être que nous aurons une chance dans ce petit restaurant…

« Accepter quoi ? » me demandai-je. Les Mugiwaras se tenaient près au combat, s'interrogeant sur la cause de cette attaque. Durant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Ce silence fut brisé par une voix aiguë féminine.

- Iyan, détendez-vous, Oyabin (Boss)! Nous sommes venus pour fêter le nouvel an, pas pour jouer au Davy Back Fight ! Inutile de tout casser parce que vous êtes énervé !

Les Mugiwaras se figèrent sur place.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix… déclara Nami.

- Moi aussi, confirma Usopp, les genoux tremblants.

Filmant avec curiosité, je vis devant nous un petit groupe de trois personnes. Un des individus avait une drôle de coiffure, un nez plus qu'étrange et un manteau en fourrure mauve. A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune femme assez grande aux cheveux bleus, un pompon sur son bonnet de laine à rayures et une salopette rose. Enfin, la dernière était plutôt grosse (ou musclée ?) et avait un foulard orange noué autour du cou. Je ne les avais jamais vu, mais grâce aux rumeurs je les reconnu tout de suite : Foxy le renard argenté, et ses acolytes Porche et Hamburg.

- Eh ! C'est Ramollo-man ! s'écria Luffy en pointant son doigt dans leur direction.

La personne désignée se retourna et ouvrit des yeux gros comme des ballons de foot.

- Mu…Mugiwara ?

- Mon petit Choppy ! s'exclama Porche en le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- Gyaaa !

- Je l'aimais bien, ce Chopper… soupirai-je.

- C'est bon ! Arrête de dire tout le temps ce genre de choses ! rétorqua Nami.

- Porche, ça suffit, répliqua Foxy. On n'en a pas besoin.

Hamburg se contenta de rire stupidement.

- Hep, toi, là ! interpellai-je en pointant du doigt le renard argenté.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, répondis-je en lui tendant un morceau de papier blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un chèque cadeau pour une chirurgie esthétique. Tu en a bien besoin.

Il s'effondra par terre, tandis qu'une aura noire entourait son visage. Porche se précipita pour le défendre.

- Tu es cruel ! Oyabin est tellement susceptible, il ne faut pas lui dire ce genre de choses ! Iyan, ne vous en faîtes pas, Oyabin, il est jaloux de votre charme, c'est tout…

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Pas du tout, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il retomba en dépression.

- Iyan, Oyabin !

- Qui sont ces zouaves ? demanda Franky.

- C'est tronche de puzzle ! brailla Luffy.

Là, l'aura s'intensifia et se noircit encore plus.

- Porche-chaaan ! hurla soudain Sanji en mode « tornade de cœurs ». Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

- Je m'y met tout de suite !

Et il fila dare-dare vers la cuisine. Il en ressortit trente secondes après avec un grand verre de cocktail et le posa devant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Tenez, dit-il en s'inclinant avec élégance.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Sérieux les gars, qui est ce type par terre ? redemanda le cyborg.

- Il s'appelle « Foxy, le renard argenté », déclara Robin. Il organise un jeu, le Davy Back Fight, pour récupérer des membres aux équipages perdants.

- Il a mangé le fruit Ramollo, continua Usopp.

- Ah…C'est pour ça qu'il est ralenti du cerveau… conclut Franky.

- Porche-chaaaaaan ! pleura Foxy en déprimant de nouveau.

- Iyan, Oyabin ! Et toi, Hamburg, arrête de rire !

Mais il continua de glousser. Décidément, les pirates étaient des gens très bizarres. Le serveur, dans son coin, observait la scène avec la plus grande admiration.

- Eh bien, monsieur le serveur, que pensez-vous de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille ? lui demandais-je.

- Les voir en vrai, comme ça…C'est…C'est super ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Ah bon ? demanda Zoro.

- OUI ! Je suis…Je suis…

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et l'air super-hyper-méga-supra content.

- VOTRE PLUS GRAND FAN ! hurla-t-il.

- En même temps, il y a de quoi, se vanta Usopp, qui se pris tout de suite un coup de poing de Nami.

- Vous savez, cette île est toute proche d'une base de la Marine, continua le serveur.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils ne viendront pas vous attaquer : c'est le nouvel an. En fait, vous faîtes souvent parler de vous dans le journal, et toutes les semaines des officiers de la Marine viennent manger à mon restaurant et ils me racontent un peu leur vie. Du coup, ils me parlent beaucoup de vous. A force de l'entendre, j'ai commencé à être fan de votre groupe.

Les Mugiwaras étaient très étonnés d'être connus jusqu'ici, une petite île reculée.

- C'est pour ça que vous saviez ce que nous souhaitions boire tout à l'heure… comprit Chopper.

- Tout à fait.

- Si nous sommes si célèbres, des tas de jolies demoiselles doivent vouloir me rencontrer… fantasma Sanji.

L'équipage était très content d'avoir des fans.

- Et moi alors, je n'existe pas ? s'exaspéra Foxy. N'oubliez pas que je suis un redoutable adversaire !

Le serveur eut un moment de réflexion avant de demander :

- Qui est-ce ?

Le renard argenté s'écroula (encore) à terre dans un fracas épouvantable.

- Cette fois-ci, vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer le nerfs ! rugit-il. Noro Noro Beam !

Il lança son rayon ramollo contre Luffy. Très rapidement, le capitaine esquissa un geste en arrière, puis tendis son bras devant Foxy.

- Désolé, mais je connais le truc !

Malheureusement pour le renard, Luffy avait attrapé un petit miroir sur le mur derrière lui. Le rayon ramollo ricocha et se retourna contre son propriétaire.

- Nnnnnnooooooonnnnnn ! Mmmmaaaauuuddddiiiit Mmmuuugggiiiwwwaarrrraaa ! réussis-je à comprendre.

- Wouah, mais c'est SUPER fort ça ! s'exclama Franky.

Il fallut trente longues secondes à Foxy pour redevenir normal. Soudain, une jolie mélodie résonna. Elle venait de dehors. Les Mugiwaras sortirent du restaurant et se rendirent compte que le morceau était joué à la harpe…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Quand les chemins se recroisent… **

Foxy se releva et partit, furieux que Chapeau de paille lui ait retourné son attaque. Il avait perdu cette fois là.

- On se reverra Mugiwara !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit Nami.

Les Mugiwaras sortirent dehors et commencèrent à chercher d'où venait l'air joué à la harpe. Nami attrapa la main de Luffy qui la regarda en souriant. Impatient de découvrir le musicien, Luffy tournait la tête dans tous les sens, traînant sa navigatrice par la main. L'équipage était au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble. En même temps, il fallait vraiment (excusez-moi pour l'expression) avoir de la m… dans les yeux pour ne pas le remarquer sur l'île aux milles cris. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas très discrets non plus. Tout à coup, une personne arriva derrière le brun et mis une de ses mains sur les yeux du capitaine. Pour le plus grand mécontentement de Nami, son capitaine lâcha sa main.

- C'est quiiiiii ?demanda la personne, le sourire aux lèvres.

Luffy, affolé, se débattait dans tout les sens. C'était peut-être un méchant qui lui gardait les yeux fermés pour l'attaquer.

- Aaargh ! Lâche-moi bon sang, criait-il.

La personne mystérieuse soupira et laissa Luffy ouvrir ses yeux. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement.

- Eh mais ça va p…

Il s'apprêta à frapper mais il s'arrêta net.

- Eh ben ça alors…

- Ha ha ha ! Toi alors tu ne changeras jamais ! déclara l'individu.

- Shanks ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Haha, moi aussi ! lui dit-il en lui frottant amicalement les cheveux.

Sous cette main chaude et rassurante, Luffy se sentait redevenir l'enfant qu'il était quelques années plus tôt. Mais l'enfant avait grandi, et volait désormais de ses propres ailes. Shanks s'en rendit compte en apercevant l'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille, et en voyant Luffy se rapprocher d'une jolie rousse et de la prendre par la taille.

- Eh ben mon petit Luffy, rigola le roux, tu ne me présente pas la charmante demoiselle qui est à côté de toi ?

- Ah…euh, oui. C'est Nami. Ma navigatrice et aussi ma petite amie, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Je vois…je vois…

Shanks observa attentivement les autres membres de l'équipage et reprit.

- Ben…moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-il, l'air gêné.

- T'es tombé amoureux de Makino, c'est ça, devina Luffy, tout sourire.

Le célèbre pirate roux se raidit violemment.

- Bingo ! s'exclama Franky.

- Comment t'as deviné ? s'étonna Shanks.

- Ben ça se voyait : tu était tout le temps à côté d'elle et tu rougissait devant elle.

- Mais où tu as vu tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'étais toujours à la taverne…expliqua Luffy.

- Ah…

- Qui sont ces gens, Shanks, Makino ? demanda Robin.

Nami répondit en première

- Shanks, c'est un peu comme le mentor bienveillant de Luffy, c'est aussi lui qui lui a prêté son chapeau de paille.

- Et Makino, c'est ma grande sœur ! continua le capitaine.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Shanks, Makino est la meilleure tavernière du monde…

- Shanks ! appela une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent et virent une belle femme aux cheveux vert foncé. Elle portait deux sacs entiers remplis de fruits, légumes et autres.

- Makino ! répondit Luffy en se précipitant vers elle.

- Ah ça alors, Luffy, s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses sacs par terre, tu a drôlement changé. Ah Shanks, aide-moi à porter ces sacs, ils pèsent très lourd.

- Yes, Sire !

Il porta un sac et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Makino. Il se retourna et annonça :

- Luffy, je te présente ma nouvelle femme.

Tout le monde était étonné, sauf Luffy qui rigolait bruyamment.

- Y'a pas de quoi rire, Luffy, dit Shanks, gêné.

- Hahaha ! Si ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu lui demanderais, et qu'elle dise « oui ».

Luffy riait de plus belle, tenant toujours Nami par la taille. Soudain, le roux eu une idée. Il se tourna vers Makino.

- Eh tu sais quoi, Makino ?

- Ben non…

- Luffy a une amoureuse ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Luffy rougit et lança un regard noir à Shanks.

- Vengeance, lui chuchota-t-il en tirant la langue.

- C'est vrai Luffy ? demanda la tavernière en lui souriant.

- Euh…oui, répondit-il en se frottant la tête.

- Je suppose que c'est elle, continua Makino en se tournant vers Nami.

- …Oui, enchaîna cette dernière, toute aussi gênée que son capitaine.

La tavernière leur fit un grand sourire.

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tout les deux !

- Merci, répondirent-ils tout les deux.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on doit aller ranger les courses ! reprit Shanks.

- Ok, à la prochaine, salua Usopp, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, comme tout l'équipage d'ailleurs.

Soudain, l'air à la harpe recommença. En écoutant bien, on se rendit compte que le son provenait du toit d'une maison. Tout à coup, Ace sortit du restaurant, des grains de riz sur les joues.

- Désolé les gars, je me suis encore endormi…

- Pas grave, on a l'habitude…répondit Luffy.

En allant vers les autres, Ace entendit à son tour la mélodie et commença à chercher du regard le musicien.

- Eh, les gars, il est là ! annonça Usopp en pointant le doigt vers le toit d'une maison.

En effet, quelqu'un était assis sur l'un des toits. En me rapprochant un peu plus, les Mugiwaras derrière moi, je me rendis compte que le musicien en question était en fait une charmante jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière descendit du toit en sautant et arriva en face des Mugiwaras.

- Bidonjour ! dit-elle.

- Conis ! s'exclama l'équipage.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, continua Conis.

Ils passèrent un moment de « comment ça va ? » et de « bien et vous ? », le classique pour des retrouvailles, quoi…

- Eh mais il est pas là Papaya ? demanda soudain Luffy.

- C'est « PaGAya », Luffy, corrigea Usopp.

- Si, il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit la blonde.

Elle se tourna vers Ace, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Celui-ci eut un regard étonné.

- Hihi, tu as du riz sur la joue, rigola-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en essuyant la joue de Ace.

Sur ses gestes, le frère de Luffy s'empourpra, sous le regard amusé de tous. Sa joue propre, il répondit :

- M…merci…

- De rien !

- Eh mais au fait, il est où Franky ? demanda Chopper.

Il y eut un grand silence. Mais ce silence fut interrompu par la voix de notre cher charpentier, qui discutait tranquillement avec le barman du restaurant.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, reprit Conis.

- D'accord, à la prochaine ! lui répondit Luffy.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

- Eh oui, moi je vous dit que y'a pas meilleur que le SUPER cola ! expliqua le cyborg au serveur.

- Très intéressant, répondit ce dernier.

Il y eut un soupir venant des Mugiwaras.

- Et moi qui croyait qu'on l'avait encore perdu…soupira Nami.

- Nan, ça c'est Zoro, rectifia Usopp.

- Répète un peu pour voir ! s'énerva le bretteur en fusillant du regard le pauvre sniper.

- Elle est… belle…

- Hein ?

Les Mugiwaras avaient bien entendu : Ace, un sourire aux lèvres, avait dit « Elle est belle », mais à qui ?

- De qui tu parles, Ace, questionna Sanji.

- A votre avis, de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il s'écroula par terre, endormit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Quand deux sabreurs se re-rencontrent… (partie 1)**

Avant même que les Mugiwaras n'aient eu le temps de réveiller Ace, une voix masculine annonça aux haut-parleurs éparpillés dans toute l'île :

- Votre attention, mesdames et messieurs, dans quelques minutes, sur la grand place de l'île se tiendra le bal d'accueil pour commencer le séjour que vous allez passer cette semaine.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les Mugiwaras avaient passé toute l'après-midi à faire des rencontres et à visiter l'île. La soirée allait donc bientôt commencer, et il fallait peut-être penser à réveiller Ace s'il ne voulait pas rater le bal.

- Oh, laissez, les gars, annonça Luffy, il se réveillera sûrement à temps pour le bal.

- Mouais, t'as raison, acquiesça Usopp.

Le serveur, toujours présent, les mit en garde :

- Mieux vaut vous prévenir maintenant : ici, la nuit tombe très vite ! A cette heure-ci, il devrait faire nuit dans environ dix minutes.

- Ah, merci, c'est toujours bon à savoir, le remercia Sanji.

- Et, reprit le barman, laissez ce jeune homme ici. Je le ramènerais dans le restaurant tout à l'heure.

- Merci beaucoup ! salua Nami. A la prochaine !

- Au revoir !

Puis les Mugiwaras partirent pour la grand place, qui était plutôt facile à trouver, étant donné qu'il y avait des panneaux indicateurs un peu partout.

- Ils ont dû penser à cet idiot de Zoro… ricana Sanji en pointant un des panneaux du doigt.

- Euh… En parlant de lui…avertit Chopper, il n'est plus là !

- Argh ! rugit la navigatrice en se retournant, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! En plus il y a des panneaux partout !

- Calme-toi, Nami, lui dit Luffy en lui tapotant le dos.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Ou bien alors il faut vraiment le vouloir… se lamenta la rousse, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son capitaine…

- Bon, leur dis-je, je vais aller le chercher. A tout à l'heure !

Puis je partis à la recherche du sabreur. Je le trouvai, sans beaucoup de difficulté, car il était juste deux rues plus loin. Au lieu d'aller le chercher et de le ramener, je me cachai dans un angle de mur, pour voir s'il allait retrouver son chemin tout seul.

- Ben mince alors, les autres se sont perdus… se dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Rhalala… Il faut toujours avoir un œil sur eux…

« Parle pour toi… » me dis-je.

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant, reprit-il, il y a des panneaux un peu partout.

« Il a repéré ce détail ? »

Le bretteur s'approcha d'un de ses « panneaux-un-peu-partout » et répliqua :

- Ah, voilà : « grand marché ». Le mec au micro a dit qu'il fallait aller au grand marché. Allons-y, alors.

« Je vous présente le dernier des abrutis… » soupirai-je.

Sur ses mots Zoro partit dans la direction où pointait le panneau. Je le suivis, toujours le long des murs et nous arrivâmes (par je ne sais quel miracle) au marché. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre et Zoro se retourna dans sa direction.

- Faites attention, madame ! reprocha un vendeur de fruits à une femme qui venait de faire tomber un de ses étalages.

- D-désolée, monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle en ramassant les fruits. Mes lunettes sont cassées…

- Ah, se moqua Zoro, elle est pas douée celle l…

Il s'arrêta net : il venait de la reconnaître, le sergent chef Tashigi. Il chercha une cachette et… oh non ! Il vient vers moi ! S'il découvre que je l'ai suivi, il va me le reprocher et il va s'énerver…Bon… Restons calmes…

Zoro allait se cacher avec moi quand il me remarqua.

- Yo ! le saluais-je d'un signe de main.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant.

- Euh…

- Ah, tu t'es perdu ! Ben heureusement que je passais par-là…

« C'est ça, c'est ça… Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça… »

- Mais au fait, repris-je, pourquoi tu te caches ?

- Y'a quelqu'un que j'ai pas forcément envie de revoir… fit-il, une goutte de sueur à son front.

- Ah…

Je me tournai pour observer la jeune femme dont Zoro se cachai tandis que le bretteur aux cheveux verts regardait dans la direction opposée… Le sergent-chef ramassa les fruits qu'elle avait fait tomber et s'excusa auprès du marchand. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et discuta avec un homme qui, normalement, était le colonel Smoker. Puis, Tashigi sembla chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose de la tête. Je me reconcentrai sur le sabreur aux cheveux verts.

- Dis, Zoro, repris-je.

- Quoi encore ? répondit-il, énervé (allez savoir pourquoi…).

- Je crois bien que la charmante jeune fille que tu fuis se trouve derrière toi…

Il se figea et se retourna lentement… très lentement… Un cri déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Heureusement que j'avais emporté mes boules-quies !

- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? balbutia-t-il, la main sur le cœur.

- Je ne peux pas oublier cette humiliation à Logue-Town, Roronoa Zoro, déclara-t-elle, visiblement contrariée.

- Tu radotes encore ça, change un peu de disque! s'exaspéra le bretteur en se levant.

Je me levai à mon tour. En les voyant tous les deux, Zoro un peu plus grand que Tashigi, on aurait dit un vieux couple en pleine dispute. Derrière le sergent-chef, le colonel Smoker attendait. Je m'approchai de lui et entamai une discussion sur le temps qu'il faisait.

En parlant avec lui, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas si effrayant et méchant que ça comme le disaient les rumeurs. Non, il était plutôt gentil malgré son air bourru et ses trois cigares à la bouche. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas mit sa veste grise, son pantalon noir et ses grosses bottes mais était habillé avec une chemise ouverte à fleurs, un short vert et une paire de tongues. Plutôt cool, le colonel… Et c'était quand même assez agréable de parler avec quelqu'un quand on venait juste d'assister à une querelle.

- Allez, déclara Smoker, on va prendre un verre ?

- Vous… vous me proposez ça alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ? demandai-je, surpris d'une telle amabilité.

- Ha ! Vous pouvez pas être bien méchant de toute façon, et puis on est tous venus ici pour s'amuser, pas vrai ?

- Ben oui, vu de cette façon…

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar le plus proche. Nous nous asseyions quand nous entendîmes un cri qui nous interpella : celui de Zoro. Nous sortîmes du bar et nous le vîmes crachant par terre et toussant. Il ouvrait des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis (imaginez un peu la scène : le terrifiant et menaçant Roronoa Zoro, avec à la place des yeux, des balles de tennis jaunes fluos…).

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? brailla-t-il.

- …

La jeune femme brune se contenta de se taire, les joues empourprées. Ayant entendu ce cri, les Mugiwaras s'étaient dépêchés de venir à la place du marché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ôkina-san ? me demanda Usopp.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers nos chers pirates au chapeau de paille, suivit de Smoker.

- Eh ! s'écria Luffy. Mais c'est Smoking !

Le surnommé « Smoking » leva un sourcil étonné.

- Luffy… soupira Nami. C'est Smoker…

- Mouais... murmura le capitaine, c'est pareil...

- Mais en fait, reprit Robin, pourquoi notre sabreur a-t-il crié de la sorte ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai, approuva Franky, aussi curieux que l'archéologue.

- Mais comme ça, fit Chopper, on a enfin pu le retrouver.

- J'aurais préféré le contraire, soupira tristement Sanji.

- Hé, Zoro, cria Luffy en se dirigeant vers lui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le sabreur prit une teinte bleue et se tut un instant. Smoker, vu que le bretteur ne voulait pas parler, posa la même question à Tashigi qui se tût aussi. Soudain, Zoro répondit.

- C'est… c'est elle… elle… elle m'a embrassé…

Personne ne put retenir un « HEEEIIIIN ? » bruyant et le sergent chef s'empourpra de plus belle…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Quand deux sabreurs se re-rencontrent… (partie 2)**

_- Elle m'a embrassé, répondit Zoro._

- HEEEIIIN ? s'écrièrent les Mugiwaras, Smoker et moi même.

- C… c'est vrai, Tashigi ? lui demanda le colonel.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- Grrrrrr ! Zoro ! fulmina Sanji. Espèce de triple abruti d'enquiquineur de face de crotte d'oie moisie !

- Wouah, l'insulte… admira Franky en la notant dans un petit carnet.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore, face de pisse de chimpanzé ? rétorqua Zoro sur le même ton.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?

- Face de pisse !

- Salade desséchée !

- Espèce de blondasse perverse !

- GPS défectueux !

Nami jugea bon d'intervenir. Elle décrocha à ses deux camarades envahissants un spectaculaire direct du droit.

- Ouh la la… soupira-t-elle. Non mais quels gamin ceux-là, je te jure…

- Tashigi ! s'impatienta le colonel Smoker en croisant les bras et tapotant du pied. Je n'ai toujours pas entendu ta réponse…

La sergent-chef serra les poings et explosa.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Non mais c'est vrai j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas mon père !

Ces paroles laissèrent Smoker et les Mugiwaras (et moi-même, je dois l'avouer) sur le c…l. La scène était assez drôle à voir : Tashigi, rouge de colère, avec ses lunettes un peu de travers, en face d'elle, les Mugiwaras et Smoker (en habit été, il faut le rappeler), le cou légèrement en avant, ouvrant de grand yeux et les clignant vivement.

Tashigi, les poings serrés, continua en élevant encore plus la voix.

- Et si j'aime Zoro, ce sont mes affaires !

Et elle partit en courant, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Zoro baissa la tête.

- Euh… et si on allait à la Grand place voir le bal ? proposa Chopper en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Personne ne répondit pendant quelques instants. Puis, Luffy reprit son humeur habituelle et approuva.

- Ouais, cool ! On a enfin pouvoir manger !

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit, continua Usopp la main sur le ventre, je commence à avoir faim.

Et les Mugiwaras se mirent en chemin de la place (en gardant un œil sur Zoro pour être sûrs que cette fois ils ne le perdent pas).

- Et toi ? demandais-je à Smoker. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- … Non, je vais aller chercher Tashigi. Merci quand même…

Puis, à son tour, il partit les mains dans les poches. Et moi je suivit les Mugiwaras.

- Eh ben ! m'exclamais-je en les rattrapant. T'en fait une tête, Zoro…

Mais il ne répondit pas, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Durant tout le trajet, Luffy se plaignit qu'il avait faim, Sanji tourbillonnant autour de ses deux camarades… La routine, quoi ! Enfin, nous arrivâmes à la Grand place où devait se dérouler la fête d'accueil. Elle était bondée : des cuisiniers préparaient leurs buffets, les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments et une foule de personnes en touts genres (pirates, citadins, marchands…) arrivaient en masse. Soudain, Zoro s'arrêta brusquement et je lui cogna dedans.

- Eh ! m'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zoro ?

Les autres Mugiwaras se retournèrent. Zoro ouvrait de grand yeux.

- C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-il. Le monde entier m'en veut… Ma bonne étoile m'a quitté…

- Ben, Zoro ? demanda Luffy. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il ne répondit pas et, comme un robot, il leva son bras à la perpendiculaire. Nous tournâmes tous la tête dans la direction montrée et je vis une silhouette assez grande qui semblait porter un chapeau. Une grande croix était suspendue à son dos.

Elle s'avança vers nous, Usopp s'évanouit après ces quelques mots : « Adieu, monde cruel… ». Luffy s'élança soudain vers la personne que je reconnu après quelques instants.

- Hey ! s'écria le capitaine. Ca faisait un bail !

- Tiens tiens, répliqua l'interlocuteur. Content de te revoir, sabreur.

- Who is it ? demanda Franky qui venait tout juste d'accepter un verre de thé.

Le cyborg réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde et s'étrangla.

- Whaaaat ? Mihawk, here ?

Tous les autres Mugiwaras se frottaient les yeux ou avaient leurs bouches balayant le sol, sauf Usopp qui s'était évanouit, Luffy qui affichait un large sourire et Robin qui demeurait impassible.

- Wouaaah ! m'exclamais-je en sortant un calepin et un crayon de ma poche. Un autographe s'il vous plaît !

Il me regarda d'un air étrange.

- J'ai des posters de vous partout dans ma maison, continuais-je. Je suis votre plus grand fan ; je sais tout sur vous : vous êtes né à Paquerette-city et à quinze ans, vous avez eu votre diplôme de puériculteur. Vous avez exercé à Paquerette-city ce métier jusqu'à vos vingt-deux ans et ensuite, vous avez été déshérité par votre mère qui jugeait que ce n'était pas un métier pour les hommes et vous avez décidé d'être le meilleur sabreur du monde. Je sais aussi que vous avez teint vos cheveux en noir et mit des lentilles colorées parce que : « Mihawk, œil de baleine, le plus grand sabreur aux cheveux couleur carotte » sur une affiche, ça l'aurait pas fait et… _*Boum…plaf*_

- Eh ! Ôkina-san !

- Heum heum… Hello ! Here is Franky et là, Ôkina-san vient de se faire cogner par Mihawk. Alors Mihawk, is la vérité, ce qu'a dit notre cher caméra man ?

- Euh… Non, bien sûr que non !

- Aha ! vous rougissez mister ! C'est quand même hilarant ! Vous, né à Paquer…

_* fou rire de Franky et des autres* _

- Hahaha ! Excuse-me !

- Franky ! arrête de parler à l'anglaise !

- Oh, Sorry, Nami, but le thé que j'ai bu me fait cet effet là et…

- Passe moi la caméra abruti !

- Mais I can't…

- Bon, voilà, ici Nami et… Mais il est parti, ce Mihawk !

- Oh ! It's your faute !

_* bruit d'impact* _

- Eh, Luffy, rends-moi la caméra !

- Haha ! il est marrant ce bidule ! Ca se mange ?

- Luffy, arrête de faire le crétin et rends la caméra à ma Nami chérie !

- … On dirait que je n'ais pas le choix. _Tres fleurs !_

- Eh ! Robin ! C'est pas du jeu !

- Alors, bonjour à tous ! En attendant que Ôkina-san se réveille, je vais garder la caméra. Alors, ici, on peut voir de nombreux marchands vendre divers produits. Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui et on peut apercevoir quelques mouettes et goélands et _* rire étouffé*_ … Euh, notre sabreur vient de recevoir un….comment dire…

- Hahaha ! C'est de la merde de piaf !

- Voilà, notre capitaine vient de nous l'expliquer en quelques mots pendant que le sabreur lance des injures aux mouettes qui planent tranquillement au dessus de lui.

- Bien fait ! Tête de crotte de nez !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis, la crotte de nez, face de pisse ?

- Haha, tu radotes, mon vieux ! Ca doit être l'âge…

- Bon, revenons la Grand place, pendant que mes camarades sont pliés en deux et les deux ennemis juré se disputent encore. Alors, ici, nous pouvons voir… Ah, Ôkina-san ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

- Ouch, j'ai mal à la tête… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, Mihawk t'a assommé parce-qu'il en avait assez que tu dévoiles sa vie privée devant tout le monde, m'expliqua Franky.

- Mouais, mais avoues quand même que tu était mort de rire, rétorqua Usopp.

- Eh ! m'exclamais-je. Mais il est parti, Mihawk !

- Oui, juste après t'avoir assommé.

- Ah, tien, Franky, tu ne parles plus à l'anglaise ! plaisanta Nami.

Eh ben… J'y comprend plus grand chose, moi. Bon, tout ce qui compte, c'est que ma caméra soit en bon état pour continuer mon reportage sur Matsuri Island.

- Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Luffy.

- Oui !

Et nous reprîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la grand-place. Arrivés, là-bas, Luffy s'écria :

- Eh ! mais c'est notre bon vieux Baggy !

En entendant son nom, l'interpellé se retourna et ouvrit de grand yeux (encore ! Si ça continue, avec tous ces gens qui ont les yeux exorbités, je vais renommer ma fic en « L'île des yeux exorbités ») :

- Mu-Mu-Mugiwara ?

- Eh ben, murmura Robin, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, ce soir…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : L'ami à plusieurs visages et la douce blonde qui fait battre les cœurs…**

- Eh Baggy, s'exclama Luffy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ce serais plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

- Ben, nous, on vient fêter… quoi déjà ?

- Abrutit ! s'exclama Nami en le tapant sur la tête. Tu devrais au moins savoir ce que tu va faire en allant quelque part !

- Nous sommes ici pour fêter la nouvelle année, répondit Robin à sa place.

- Q-Quoiiiiiii ? s'étrangla la clown.

Une voix qui provenait des hauts-parleurs interrompit leur dialogue :

- Veuillez vous rassembler autour du bâtiment gris situé au fond de la place. Un repas va être servi afin de commencer notre semaine festive ! Je répète…

- Cool ! s'écria Luffy. On va manger !

- Luffy ! l'appela Usopp tandis que son capitaine se précipitait vers l'endroit où serai servi le dîner. Attends !

- Irrécupérable… se lamenta Franky.

Et ce fut le commencement d'une course poursuite infernale. Luffy courrait dans tous les sens, doublant les autres qui attendaient d'être servis. Zoro se perdit dans la foule (encore une fois, on commence à être habitués maintenant…). Franky courrait tranquillement derrière les autres (il fait son jogging ?). Robin s'était assise sur une table qu'elle avait réservé pour les autres. Et les autres essayaient péniblement de rattraper leur crétin de capitaine affamé pendant que celui-ci déambulait partout. Enfin, ils finirent par attraper Luffy, retrouver Zoro, et s'asseoir sur la table gardé par leur camarade Robin. Des serveuses vinrent apporter le repas, au plus grand bonheur de Sanji qui de prenait un coup de pied des demoiselles en tablier dès qu'il s'approchait trop près d'elles, tout l'équipage mangea à sa faim et il fallut plusieurs assiettes pour combler le trou noir qui servait d'estomac à Luffy. Le dîner fut animé par un orchestre et par Usopp qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter ses innombrables aventures aux autres. Le bal commença après le dîner. Le tant que le reste des invités arrive, les musiciens jouaient de la valse. Luffy entraîna Nami sur scène et ils commencèrent à danser.

- Eh bien, il danse foutrement bien cet abrutit, lança Sanji.

- On dirait que mon frangin s'est trouvé une fiancée, s'exclama Ace qui lui aussi, avait mangé ici.

Au grand étonnement de tous, le capitaine savait valser. Comment avait-il fait pour apprendre à danser aussi rapidement était la question qui tournait dans toues les têtes.

- Luffy, s'étonna Nami. Tu sais danser ?

- Ouais, répondit celui-ci. C'est bizarre ! Ca doit être toi !

- Moi quoi ?

- Ben, qui fait que j'arrive à danser ! Tu dois être formidable alors…

La navigatrice s'empourpra vivement et son capitaine lui sourit chaleureusement. C'était fou comment cet imbécile pouvait passer d'abruti à charmeur…

Je vis ensuite Garp s'approcher de la scène de danse, voyant Luffy et sa navigatrice danser la valse.

- Ca, c'est bien mon petit-fils. _*snif*_ C'est beau l'amour…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, vieux, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda puis il s'éloigna (pas très bavard. Les vieux sont tous comme ça ?). Mais bon. Revenons à nos moutons. Plusieurs autres couples arrivèrent sur scène, dont Shanks et Makino. Je pivota ma caméra et filma un peu tout le monde, dont Ace, s'approchant timidement de Conis. Je m'avançai doucement, pour mieux entendre la scène.

- Euh…tu…enfin…euh…est ce que…

Il bégaya une phrase incompréhensible, mais apparemment, la jeune fille comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et lui prit la main pour l'emmener danser avec elle. Ils se joignirent aux autres couples présents sur scène.

- Les déclarations d'amour, c'est pas ton fort mon vieux, chuchota Luffy, qui avait suivi la scène, à l'oreille de son frère.

- S'il n'y avait pas cette maudite interdiction de se battre, je te ferais rôtir en brochette, frérot… grommela ce dernier.

Les deux frères rigolèrent, puis continuèrent à danser avec leurs cavalières. Au loin, je vis Tashigi, en belle robe noire pailletée, cachée à l'angle d'un mur. Elle doit sûrement être en train d'observer Zoro. Ah ! Apparemment, Smoker la cherche car il se trimbale avec une photo d'elle et demande à tous les gens qu'il croise s'ils ne l'ont pas vue. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, la scène était bondée. Puis la musique s'arrêta et une personne non identifiée monta sur un piédestal, armée d'un micro.

- Hello tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Femmes ou hommes, cela ne fait aucune différence ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas un homme… ni une femme… continua-t-elle plus solennellement. Alors, Let's dance !

Au même moment, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps et la musique explosa. Tous se mirent à danser, à chanter.

- On se croirait dans une discothèque ! m'exclamais-je.

- Eh mais c'est ce bon vieux Bon Clay ! s'écria Luffy. Bon Claaaay !

La personne concernée se retourna, et quand elle vit Luffy, elle s'élança vers lui (avec la grâce _*teuhheuuuu*_ d'un cygne) en versant des larmes de joie et en énonçant un discourt.

- Ah… Que nos chemins se recroisent une nouvelle fois, c'est un cygne du destin !

- Il est con ou quoi, murmurais-je à Franky. Quand on se recroise, c'est obligatoirement une nouvelle fois…

Tandis que le prénommé continuait d'énoncer ses paroles, l'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique « séquence émotion » pour les retrouvailles des deux amis. Franky, Usopp et Chopper pleuraient bruyamment en regardant cette scène émouvante (ou pas, ça dépend des personnes) et reniflaient leur… bon, passons les détails. Je viens juste de manger, moi !

- Ben dis donc, s'exclama Luffy. Ca fait un bout de temps, mon vieux !

- Luffy ! s'écria Bon Clay. Mon amiiiii !

Les Mugiwaras allèrent accueillir leur ami dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Soudain, Usopp s'arrêta, comme paralysé. Il fixait droit devant lui.

- Ey, s'inquiéta Chopper. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et continuait de fixer devant lui.

- Je crois, indiqua Robin en rigolant, que notre cher sniper vient de voir la fille qui fait battre son cœur…

Au même moment, tous les membre de l'équipage se retournèrent et aperçurent une silhouette qui n'était pas étrangère (pour certains).

- Mademoiselle Kaya ! s'écria Usopp en se dépêchant d'aller vers elle.

La demoiselle se retourna et fit enchantée de revoir son très cher ami.

- Usopp ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, merci, mais tu peux me tutoyer, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Kaya ! s'écria Luffy en agitant les bras.

- Bonjour Luffy, je suis tellement contente de tous vous voir. Mais, fit-elle en les regardant tous un par un. Je vois quelques visages inconnus.

- Ah, oui, confirma Nami. Je te présente S-

- Aaaah, ma douce, ma belle, ma charmante princesse des neiges…

- Ca y est, fis-je à Nami. Il est repartit dans ses délires…

- Irrécupérable… se lamenta Franky.

- Même si on le met à la déchetterie, on pourra rien y tirer de bon ! se moqua Zorro.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? fulmina Sanji qui venait de prendre la main de Kaya (sous le regard fusillant de Usopp).

- Bon, bref, continua Nami. Lui c'est Sanji, notre cuisinier. Ensuite, voici Robin, notre archéologue.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Robin, salua poliment Kaya.

- Moi de même, répondit la jeune femme de la même manière.

- Moi, s'exclama le petit renne, c'est Chopper ! Et je rêve de pouvoir soigner touts les maladies qui existent sur ce monde.

- Oh ! admira Kaya. Vous êtes docteur ? Je fais actuellement des études de médecine. Pourriez-vous m'apprendre quelques choses de votre longue carrière ?

- Mais arrête, imbécile, se tortilla Chopper en rougissant. Ca ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, ce que tu me dis !

Sentant le non-compréhension de son amie, Usopp vola à son secours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il. C'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. Ne fais pas attention à ça…

Kaya regarda le petit renne avec un regard mi-amusé mi-« il est un peu bizarre, ce petit », puis Robin continua les présentations :

- Voici Franky, notre charpentier…

- Yo ! salua-t-il d'un « V » de la main et en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Et voilà, continua Luffy. Tu connais tous le monde !

Pendant que tous faisaient un peu plus connaissance, je vis une drôle de personne s'avancer vers nous.

- Eh, m'écriais-je. Les gars ! Y'a une chimère mi-humaine mi-bouc qui vient vers nous !

Chopper, après avoir vu ce que je venais de voir, se cacha derrière moi, paniqué. Franky fit de même. Au fur et a mesure que l'étrange personnage s'avançait, son aura malveillante grandissait et tous les trois tremblèrent comme des feuilles mortes. On lisait dans son regard de la haine… Sa physionomie était telle que l'on pourrait y voir… un tueur à gages…

- Ah ! s'exclama Kaya. Merry !

Et on vit apparaître… Un majordome, rien de plus normal…

- Alors, les gars, se moqua Sanji. Il est où , votre « terminator » ?

Nous nous regardâmes, étonnés.

- Je crois bien que vous avez une imagination débordante, les amis, plaisanta Robin.

- Hey ! s'écria Luffy. Salut, ça fait longtemps !

- Bonjour, répondit Merry. Eh bien, je vois que votre petite troupe s'est bien agrandie !

- Ouais !

Rebelotte pour les présentation, puis pour les « tiens, faisons un peu plus connaissance ! »

- Dis… fit Kaya à l'égard d'Usopp. Tu viens danser avec moi ?

Usopp mis quelques temps à réagir, puis rougit violemment.

- Ah… Euh… D'ac-d'accord…

- Vas-y mon vieux, lui chuchota Franky en le poussant de la main vers sa compagne.

- Attendez-moiiiiii ! cria Sanji mode « zéro-neurones ».

- Toi, fit Nami en lui administrant un coup de poing digne de ce nom. Tu reste là !

Tandis que notre chère navigatrice remettais les idées de notre cher cuisinier en place, les deux tourtereaux s'éloignaient pour aller sur la scène. L'orchestre joua alors une valse bien romantique, et notre cher équipage alla s'installer sur une table avec Merry pour boire un verre.

- Franky… m'exaspérais-je. Pourquoi tu pleure encore ?

- J'ai…J'ai une poussière dans l'œil… me répondit-il.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Moi je crois plutôt que tu pleures parce qu'aucune fille ne t'a jamais invité à danser ou même à boire un verre !

- Quoi ? fulmina-t-il (tiens, là il ne pleure plus… quelle coïncidence…) Comment tu oses dire ça ? Espèce de caméraman à deux balles !

- Répète un peu pour voir ! Cocavore !

Et là ce cyborg osa de me prendre par le col et de m'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Sous les regards étonnés des autres gens (et de Kaya et D'Usopp). Bon, je vous quitte un court instant, le temps que je règle son compte à cet abrutit ! _*bruits de fracas et de coups*_

- Eh ! faites gaffe à la caméra !

- Mais arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous soigner ce soir. Je suis en congé, moi !

- Les gars ! On dirait des gamins…

- Mais ce sont des gamins !

- Hihihi ! C'est ce que je disait : on ne vas pas s'ennuyer ce soir !


End file.
